Ninja
by RainbowKitteh13
Summary: Circle Daybreak plays ninja.
1. Chapter 1

**Playing ninja is really fun! I recommend anyone who has hands to play.**

"**If anyone doesn't know how to play ninja here are the rules:**

** have to tag another person's hand with one of yours. covering your hands with gloves, sleeves, ect.**

** you get your hand tagged it's out, meaning you can't use it to tag others.**

** your in you CANNOT ESCAPE, unless you die.**

** earn an extra hand you must tag another persons. There is not limit on how many hands you can tag, unless the hand you tag is already out.**

**6. No faking, " **Ash explained to the crowd of soul mates.

Quinn raised his hand. "And why are we playing this?"

"Because," whined an irritated Ash, "There's nothing else to do here!"

There were a few murmurs of 'yeahs' and 'fine' in the crowd.

He kneeled next to Thierry. He looked into the Lord's eyes through his own baby blue ones.

"Please Thierry," he whispered," do it for… for the children."

There were tears in his eyes as Thierry looked at him with an expression of amusement. "Do it for… me."

Thierry rolled his eyes at the blond lamia.

Everyone looked at him, waiting for his reaction. He glanced down at the pleading eyes of his soul mate and sighed.

"Fine, if this gets out of hand I'm blaming you Ash."

Ash gave a girlish shriek and High School Musical jumped into the air.

His friends took one look and exited out of the living room.

**Sorry that this is a short chapter! I'll make the next one longer.**


	2. Cupcakes and Pissed of Panthers

**Ok since I got a lot of great comments I'm making this chapter extra long!**

Eric Ross was on his way up to his and Thea's room when he was suddenly drawn to a shiny something on the long kitchen table, as he passed by. Laid on the table was an expensive-looking platter filled with an assortment of Twinkies and pretty pink cupcakes.

Attached on the pyramid of sugar and future-diabetes was yellow Post-It bearing a message that said_ Eat me Eric! Eat me Eric! C'mon you know you want to!. _For some reason he couldn't resist. Slowly the drooling eager Eric made his way toward.

_**Ash's POV**_

C'mon closer, you stupid human… Ash thought. Dressed in one of Rashel's ninja suits, the cocky blond vampire stalked his pray from under the kitchen table. His target? To eliminate Eric Ross's hands from the game. Forever.

If only Rashel's suit would stop clinging to his chest area and making his bottom itch.

The target is now in range, he observed. Right in the front of him.

_**Eric's POV**_

Eric ventured closer and grabbed a pink cupcake. Yay he thought, Cuppeh Cake!

Eric brought the little sweet to his mouth.

But Mr. Cuppeh Cake never reached his destination. Because right when Mr. Cuppeh Cake touched Eric's bottom lip, Ash exploded out from under his super secret hiding place, smacked the cake out of the surprised human's hand, and tagged both of his hands out.

"YOU JUST GOT TAGGED BOY! Ash yelled, did a little gangster pose, then proceeded to strut his way out the door like it was the Red Carpet.

Eric kneeled down next to his babeh cuppeh cake. Just then Ash ran back in the room and kicked the cupcake out the open window.

"WHAT NOW FOO!" he screamed in Eric's ear.

Eric fainted.

_**Somebody's POV**_

Outside an angry panther on patrol, wiped the cupcake cream from her black fur.

**Wow I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! Tell me what you think! BTW, can anyone think who the panther was? Dun Dun Dun Dun! There's a little clue for next chapter!**


	3. When panthers attack then fall 4 stories

**Damn you people smart. Yeah the panther from last chapter was Keller. **

**

* * *

**

The following afternoon Ash, still oblivious to his situation with Keller, was on his way to the kitchen for some piggy blood.

On the black and white tile floor a passed-out, drooling, _shirtless _Eric was surrounded by a bunch of Daybreak kids and Timmy, who decided it would just be hilarious to draw fake Sharpie-made abs on his chest then proceed to pour glitter on him and write TEAM EDWARD all over the poor boy's body.

Ash shrugged and retrieved his breakfast/lunch from the fridge. Cute little midgets, he thought to himself as he strolled the balcony that about 2 years ago he

met/scared the crap out of Poppy. He shut his eyes and rubbed his temples, thinking of his own soulmate.

Little did the stupid lamia know the mental pixie vamp was behind him, staring at him crazily, so small that her and her shadow blended in with his own.

Slowly Poppy reached out to tag out his left hand.

Ash opened his eyes.

He sensed a disturbance in the force.

With an angry scream, Ash raised his hands over his head and striked Poppy's hands out then flung her over the balcony by her pinkies.

As the copper-haired girl flew in the air she screamed the signal, "We're blasting off again!"

From the roof Rashel and Keller leaped into action.

But Ash saw it coming.

Like a Japanese video game, the three daybreakers fought.

Rashel aimed a kick as distraction while Keller grabbed for Ash's precious hands. Nevertheless, he at last minute back flipped over Keller in slow-mo and looped and arm around her neck. The angry shape-shifter snapped her booted-foot back and unlike Mare hit his jean clad chocolates.

"That's for the cuppehcakes, you ASS!

Ash backed away as Rashel launched herself at his hands. He kicked her side causing her to fall out the railing. Keller hissed at him, but wasn't distracted by seeing her sister fall 4 stories down. (**Don't worry Rashels fine!)**

Instead she shifted.

Damn, Ash thought, this shit got for real.

The black panther pounced onto him.

But he grabbed the girl beast by tail and flung her down with her sister. Sorry Galen. Then, as if nothing happen, he walked away, whistling.

* * *

**So what'd you guys think?**


	4. ASH REDFERN ANGRY!

**I've been getting a lot of great reviews so thank you ! ****Midnight Vampire 333s**** the ending is going to have Mary-Lynette but I'm not gonna spoil it!**

Ash walked into Jez and Morgead's room to ask Jez for his turquoise 2 karat golden earrings when it dawned on him. Why not get the two of them out? He heard their footsteps coming up the stairs and hide under the pillows and blankets on their already messy bed, thanking Hecate that he hadn't had any warm milk.

Around 1:00 Am that night Jez and Morgead headed up to their room, tired from kicking each other's ass.

After both taking a shower, they plopped onto the bed and flipped on the TV. "Tee-heeeheh"

Jez lifted her head from Morgead's chest. Her eyes, finding nothing suspicious about the room, rested on Morgead.

"Bad Morgead! No more shopping for you! It's made you weak!" she hissed the last word.

(**Read Bad Habits chapter 3 if you don't get it!)**

"What? It wasn't me! And you weren't complaining when I got you those UGGs!" her thickheaded soul mate pointed out.

"Tee-hehehe"

"MORGEAD!"

"I swear it wasn't me!"

"Then where the hell is it coming from?"

From under the pillows Ash's bruised hand, complementary of Morgead's big ass head, stretched out the comforter to hit Jez's hand. Closer, closer. Damn! Morgead's bare thigh blocked his hand.

"Why Jez if you wanted me that badly you could've just asked," he told her in a seductively sarcastic voice and wagged his eyebrows.

"Ewww Morgead!" she smacked his arm. God you have no idea sister, Ash thought as the other horny male readjusted his head on the pillows, hitting Ash up the chin.

That made Ash angry.

"ASH REDFERN ANGRY! RAWR!"

With a warrior cry he busted out of the pillow pile throwing the other vamp across the room. The shocked Wild Power had her eyebrows up questioning whatever was left of his sanity. Ash leaped with his arms outstretched. His new target: Destroy the Wild Power…'s hands.

But in the air Morgead knocked his side and they both tumbled against the wall. With Ash's hands atop Morgead's. Ash stood up panting for breath and pointed at Jez's hands. "You…I'll be back," he gasped then ran out in vampie speed.


	5. Let's do this!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Anyway, ****Hellwise14 ****asked a really good question! Is Ash high while doing all this? No, no he is not. He's just Ash. Big thanks to**** CircleDaybreaker**** for letting me reference back to her story called **_**Those Daybreakers**_

**It's really good so check that and her other stories out too!**

**

* * *

**

Jez and most of Daybreak sat in the living room discussing their obvious problem. And no, it wasn't about Galen's groring, or Morgead's shopping addiction, or Quinn's paranoia.

This was about Ash and his crazy winning drive.

"Maybe would should just give up. You know surrender our hands. Then, he won't have anyone to play with ," said Gillian, the allergic reaction rashes healing back to normal, as Thea and Poppy spread the herbal ointment over her neck and puffed up checks.

...

_Gillian was rummaging through the kitchen cabinets in search of her favorite cereal, Cocoa Puffs. She opened the last door and found what she was looking for. _

_Behind the container, Ash was waiting for her, with his special weapon. Nuts. Yes, it sounded wrong, but he remembered that she was what she was allergic to. That and cat fur. But that "cat" he tried to rip fur from…yeah turned out to be a 'shifter. _

_Sorry Galen, he apologized mentally._

_Gillian pulled the box out and Ash knocked her to the ground. He stuffed the nuts down her throat fighting the witch fire she was whipping at him. The poor girl chocked and sputtered and managed to spit some of the nuts out before the effects kicked in. Little goosebumps spiraled up her neck and her cheeks began to volume up. Gillian managed to back away, but Ash stopped her. "Holy crup Gillian are you alright?" _

_Before she could reply Ash hit her hands and whispered, "You're out…Heheh." She could've swore she saw his eyes twitch before the world became nothing but hippie hallucinations and funny redneck unicorns._

_... _

"No that's stupid," Jez said.

James raised a bandaged hand which still burned form…You don't wanna know. "We could have one of the witches erase his memory. Just the part about playing Ninja, I mean." He looked sideways at the witches next to him.

"We could…" Blaise pondered mischievously.

"Next, please!" Jez waved.

"We could all attack him while he's like sleeping!"

"No, shut up, Eric."

"We could call in Mare! She could try to reason with him!"

"Hmmmm…"

"Soo does that mean were gonna do it?" Delos asked form his wheelchair.

"Let's vote on it," Jez said. "Who votes we erase Ash's memory?"

James shot his hand up eagerly then pretended to scratch his head when he noticed no one else agreed.

"Who wants us to call Mare?'' she raised her own hand.

Everyone raised there hand. They turned to look at Thierry. He rubbed his templesand swallowed. "Fine," he looked up," Do… what you must."

They cheered.

Maggie remembered when Ash encouraged her at her soccer game. Aww, but Ash is such a good friend!(** Read 'Those Daybreakers' by CircleDaybreaker!) **But then she remembered what he did to her.

Them bunnies. They...they...they were eveywhere! She shudderd at memory and Delos stroked her hair. No more mercy, she thought to herself.

"Who we gonna call?" she yelled. They all looked at her, lost.

Galen was the first to catch on. "Mare Carter!"

**( Mare Carter…Ghost Busters? Heheh)**

"Who we gonna call?"

"MARE CARTER!"

The daybreakers laughed and marched to the phone.

* * *

"You call!"

"Why don't you!"

"Oh my god! It was your idea!"

"Shut up already! It's ringing!" Jez hissed at them.

Hannah scooted closer. "Turn it on speaker," she commanded.

The ring stop. "Hello?"

"Mare? It's us! Circle Daybreak!" Jez said.

"Oh hey? What's up?" she coughed.

"We need you."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Uhmmm I think.**


	6. Damon Salvatore and ATMs

**Hey so as I'm writing I'm listening to **_**MGMT **_**and there song ****Kids****. I totally recommend it! And ya know if you ever have like writers' block, try listening to good music! **

**Mare's POV**

After having Jez explain…their…problem… to me again I said my goodbye, hung up, and walked torwards my room to pack. I pulled out my small blue suitcase from the corner of my closet and laid it on my bed. After tucking in the last of my clothes I walked out of the house without telling my parents where the heck I was going. Buy whatever I was 18 already.

**Jez's POV**

After she hung up I explained the instructions of our plan to the rest of the group and gave them each an Elmo walkie talkie, I split them up into groups.

"Okay Team Secret Vampire and Spellbinder I need you outside on Ash's room. Dou you have what need?"

"Yup," said Poppy.

"Good. Team Dark Angel? Where are you?"

"By the elevator," David and Gillian said in union.

"K. Wait where the fuck is Team Chosen?"

Rashel and Quinn walked into the room.

"Here, teacher," Quinn in a sing-songy voice.

"Did you guys set up the "ATM"?" she asked.

"Automated Teller Machine?"

"No, stupid, the Ash Tagging-out Machine!" Rashel smacked her soulmate up the head.

"Team Soulmate?"

"Present."

"Do you know what you need to do?"

"Yes."

"Good boy Thierry!" Hannah patted his head.

"And Team Black Dawn?"

"We're to keep watch over the Subject in case it tries to escape and slap it with this wooden spoon when he doesn't cooperate." Maggie said in a serious tone.

"Team NiLupe (Nilsson and Lupe) what's your job?" Jez asked. "We're going to pick up Mare." they said and left.

"Great. So me and Morgead are-

"Actually it's Morgead and I my little redheaded witch," Damon Salvatore said, coming out of the shadows.

"Who the deep fried chicken are you?"

"What are you- oh sorry wrong book," he said then the next moment a giant crow was in his place, now flying out the window. Jez turned back to Morgead. "Anyway…Morgead and _I_," she said with obvious distaste," are going to give Ash one last chance to surrender. If not then we pass him to Mare."

Everyone gasped. "And if that doesn't work then we'll leave him to…Timmy," she whispered sadly. They all turned to face the Demon spawn. Jez straightened up and made signals for them to huddle closer.

"So that's why we all have to do our best today!" She stuck her hand in the middle of the circle. They all piled their's on top. "ONE…TWO…THREE CRICLE FUCKIN' DAYBREAAK!" they yelled as they threw their hands up into the air and then laughed awkwardly before resuming a straight face, each grabbing there weapon's before leaving to take there positions.


	7. Team Secret Vampire and Spellbinder GO!

**Hey guys I was thinking of writing a fic about Night World people meeting like other vamps from different categories like Twilight or TruBlood so watch out for that. And yeah I do realize that I acidentally posted this chapter on another fic but don't worry I took care of it.**

**

* * *

**

Ash walked out of his room and right when he was about to head down the stairs a strange force bounced him back and onto to the carpet. Suddenly strong hands grabbed him under the pits and hauled him away making it impossible to guard his hands incase of an ambush. Behind him Eric blinded his eyes with a pink Dora the Explora bandana before he could see their identities.

"White Witch of the West, please open the force field were coming in with the Subject,'' a clear voice said.

"Will do," he could tell that the female who replied was not in the room because of the static that played in the background. From out of nowhere someone started smothering him with a napkin covered in…_cough syrup_?

Oh my goddess! Wass happening? He screamed causing the icky thick grape-flavored liquid to tip into his mouth and onto his tongue. His taste buds withered under the disgusting children's Tylenol and his poor tongue had curled into his mouth.

"That's for hurting everyone and especially for Mr. Cuppehcake, you monster!" a voice sob-whispered in his ear. A foot kicked him through what he guessed was the elevator, but the doors suddenly closed. They banged the sides of his head over and over again.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow," the blind-folded Ash yelled out as the doors kept hitting him. Finally someone had the decency to roll him in all the way before shutting the doors. He felt the presence of two very angry people in the elevator with him. One had a greasy chicken leg in their hand.

* * *

_**Right now I am sooooo annoyed at my computer because whenever I check out my fic they have words cut out! Fanfiction, please stop crashing, stop editing my words, and stop shoving your stupid ads in my face! God you'd think that they'd find a way to stop the site from crashing! I know i'm not the only one having these issues so I think I might e-mail the Fanfiction Support Team! I encourage you all to to the same!**_


	8. Witch fire roasted chicken legs

Inside of the stuffy elevator, Ash screamed as Gillian slapped him across the face with the raw chicken leg. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" he shrieked. "Wait _why _is it wet? Oh. My. Goddess. I just got my face exfoliated! Do you know how long 3 facials take?"

"Shut up," David said, obviously amused.

Gillian looked back to Ash and slapped him again with the now cold chicken.

"You think it's _funny _to try to… kill me….with nuts….huh?" she yelled at him adding in extra slaps between words. "Or…try to…kill…my soulmate…with damn…Cds? Her words brought back the shameful memories of defeat to David.

* * *

_Him and James were driving back home after a long mission listening to _Jai Ho _by the _Pussicat Dolls _when _it _attack the car. Their first indication of ambush was when about 20 copies of _Justin Bieber's My World 5.0 _came flying at the them. James, in fear of the girlish little chipmunk, jumped out of the car leaving David inside. __The little circular sharps pierced through the window. Matrix David leaped through the sun roof and began dodging the incoming Biebers by mere inches as the car swiveled on without a driver. One disk cut a straight line through his dark hair. _

_"Damn," he swore as he dodged the next line of Cds, "This shiz got for real!''_

_ Suddenly Ash appeared behind him with more Cds in between his fingers and a ninja band across his forehead. David tried to run as Ash tackled him to the hood of the car. He quickly stuck his hands in his pockets so that the insane vamp couldn't get them out. The frustrated Ash ripped off his pants and smacked his hands out. Then the car hit a tree and exploded into flames. James tried to pull David out but Ash pushed his hands out sending David rolling down a hill. _

_

* * *

_

Gillian saw the fear in David's eyes. The chicken leg in her hand burst into a flames of witch fire. She advanced on Ash, but luckily for him the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Gillian grinned in knowledge of what was in store for him. She tossed the burned meat to Team Chosen who was looking exceptionally fierce today.


	9. Rashel the Cat ATTACK!

**So yeah I have been out for a while…I was sick. As in legitimately sick. I'll try to update more often but I cant just sit on my ass all day, writing FanFiction, so please. I update when I can. **

* * *

Quinn caught the chicken leg and took a bite out of it. Then, he picked Ash off the floor and tried stuffing him into a giant wooden box. Ash clawed and spit and aimed a kick towards Quinn's yummy gummies.

"Shit," he groaned and clutched his pants. "Quinn down. Rashel the Cat! I chose you! ATTACK!"

He threw out a Pokemon ball from his pocket and chucked it at Ash's feet. The blond bimbo of a vampire tripped over the red and white circle, making Rashel very angry.

She busted out of the Poke ball and back slapped him across the face. Electric currents ran off her fingers and onto Ash's face. He screeched and squirted water at her face through his mouth.

"Rashel! Quick Attack!" Quinn commanded.

The Cat did as she was told.

Rashel screamed and tackled him in the stomach, causing them to spiral out one of Thierry's stain glass windows and skid onto the roof of the second level. Ash yelled out his frustration and began foaming at the mouth.

Rashel tilted her head curiously.

And then got smacked up the chin by Ash's silvery-blue saliva bubbles.

She shook the water out of her hair and whipped him with her manifested yellow tail that seemed to be poking out of her…( well this fic is only rated K and I am in no mood to explain the birds and the bees to you all ).

Then, she head butted Ash of the building.

Satisfied, Rashel peered down to see if he was dead. Ash, who was hanging onto a water pipe, carefully hidden by the roof, grabbed her hair and tossed her down to the ground. As she went flying, Rashel took hold of one of Ash's ankle and they both went air-borne.

Fortunately for Rashel, Quinn caught her before she hit the concrete black top.

Unfortunately for Ash, he landed into a group of White Oak trees, then crashed into an old wooden picnic table, and then rolled into a dark, satanic pit of evil Thea had conveniently placed there.

"_It's in case anyone tries to, ya know, break in!" _she had said innocently, staring down at her feet.

"Rashel the Cat return," Quinn said and Rashel disappeared into the ball in his hand.

Team Soulmate came out of their hiding spot in the bushes and Quinn helped Thierry roll the giant boulder over the Evil Pit.

Then, Hannah bent down next to the hole.

"Ash, look I'm sorry, but it's for the best. We're just gonna keep you down here until Mare comes," she assured him in a motherly way before the big rock left him in the dark.

The two teams sat around the boulder drawing smiley's and middle fingers on it until they were rudely interrupted by a few terrified shrieks. They looked up in the air and saw a purple-haired chick, a girly he-she with a bad case of Bieber fever, a creepy looking cat creature, and a little Smurf-looking thing soaring into space.

"We're Blasting Off Again!" they screamed and clutched at each other.

"No, DUH!" Quinn yelled back at them.

* * *

**I don't know I guess I've always been infatuated by Pokemon. I always wanted one as a pet when I was a younger. But obviously Santa, that stupid tubby old man, never got me one. Unless I get all 13 of those Christmas presents that I deserve, I am and will remain a non-believer.**


End file.
